paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosconi 12G
The Mosconi 12G shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Mosconi 12G is one of the final weapons unlocked in the base game and rightfully so. It is easily one of the most powerful weapons in the game when used at close range. With a well placed head shot at close quarters and the proper skills, you can kill nearly any enemy in the game in a single shot, save for the Bulldozer. To an extent, it is usable at medium range, but requires a more concentrated effort at aiming to do so. Its meager two shell capacity means the player will regularly find themselves vulnerable since they are constantly reloading, severely limiting its effectiveness against multiple enemies. Ammo boxes replenish one to two shells a piece, and since enemies take a maximum of two hits to kill with it, a skillful player will have little dependency on ammo bags. The two gun mods that the Mosconi 12G has both bolster the shotgun's close range performance by increasing shot spread. This, in turn, reduces its efficiency at medium range. The concealment stat is greatly increased in this setup and allow Ghosts to have a powerful weapon for Plan B, but due to the rather poor accuracy, it only helps on the smaller maps, like Day 3 of Framing Frame. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary : * Highest per-shot damage out of every shotgun in the game, tied with the Joceline, Breaker 12G, GSPS 12G, and Judge * Reasonably accurate * Fast reload * Very ammo-efficient ** Highest ammo pickup of all 155-damage shotguns * Capable of a very high Concealment rating when modded ** Mods greatly decrease accuracy, allowing for a wider pellet spread * Synergizes well with special ammunition : * Tiny ammo capacity that cannot be increased * Low total ammo * Third-lowest ammo pickup of all primary shotguns * Small mod pool * Abysmal base concealment (can be greatly improved by mods) * High base accuracy results in narrowed pellet spread at close range * Low stability * High purchase price * No suppressor available, making high concealment only useful if the player has no other concealable primary weapons or for Low Blow/Sneaky Bastard Tips *This may be one of the best guns to use with Bullet Storm, as the spread makes it easy to hit enemies, you can fire as fast as you can pull the trigger, and several Enforcer skills can improve this gun further. ** Adding to this, with the arrival of the Gage Shotgun Pack, Various kinds of Ammunition make Bullet storm incredibly useful, using the HE rounds with Bullet Storm makes it incredibly easy to take down a room of enemies, including shields/bulldozers. ** Using 000 Buckshot or AP Slugs will bring its damage up to 204, with the Shotgun Impact skill. Granted, barring Flechette rounds and 000 Buckshots, using any other ammo types would leave the player with an uneven amount of ammo, and as such will not be ideal to have in situations when an enemy takes 2 shots to kill but the player only has 1 shell left. ** Flechette rounds will also help deal with Maximum Force Responders. Slug rounds are of extremely questionable use, and 000 Buckshot are a decent idea, adding more damage with no extra loss of accuracy. *It is highly recommended to switch to your secondary when dealing with Tasers. Unless you are certain that you will be able to hit the Taser while being shocked, do not attempt to use this shotgun against one as both barrels will be emptied within a second of the taser darts connecting with your character. *A Mosconi fitted with both mods is a good choice for a primary weapon in situations where stealth is expected to break, but has to be managed beforehand, such as Big Oil Day 2. *Shotgun CQB can greatly speed up the reload process. * When modded for concealment with concealment perks from various skill trees, this weapon can be used with the Lightweight Ballistic Vest, provided your secondary has maximum concealment, for example, a Swedish K modified for ultra-low visibility. Builds * Adding both available mods produces very high concealment for a primary weapon ( ), though other weapons such as the CAR-4 can be modded to go even higher. This comes at the cost of reducing accuracy to and stability to , which makes the weapon very ineffective outside point-blank range. ** Road Warrior Barrel ( ) ** Gangsta Special Stock ( ) Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Boost= |-|Barrel= , while its name is reference to the movie's name.}} |-|Stock= Skins Common= Mosconi-Black-Thunder.png| +4 Stability Mosconi-Wolf-Ornament.png| +4 Stability Mosconi-Reptilian-Two-Heads.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income |-|Rare= Mosconi-12g-First-Line.png| -4 Accuracy +1% team-wide XP and money income |-|Epic= Mosconi-Bullet-Bear-Gun.png| -4 Accuracy Mosconi-12G-Wolfpack.png| -4 Accuracy Mosconi-12G-The-Five-Brass.png| -4 Accuracy Mosconi-12G-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The skin corresponds to the design on Wolf's Secret mask in PAYDAY: The Heist. *The skin is one of Payday's numerous references to . *The (Wolfpack | MOSCONI 12G) was based on the Gjallarhorn in , which has numerous wolf designs and, noted as an unintentional reference by the creator, was named "Wolfpack" in the game's demo. * has a plate on the right side of the stock reading "To A Straight Shooter From A Friend". Achievements Bugs * When lagging, sometimes, the reload would go in slow motion. The player can completely reload the gun before the animation starts. Trivia *The Mosconi 12G was likely based on various double-barreled shotgun models. Though said guns generally do not have trademark manufacturers, the Mosconi seems closest in model to the Stoeger Uplander, albeit with a short barrel and low-detailed stock. *While the reload animation in first person has the character reload both barrels at once, the third-person animation shows the player loading each shell individually. *Prior to Update #11, the Mosconi 12G was the only weapon to have the damage bar maxed. *The Mosconi 12G is similar to the GL40 and GSPS 12G in that it only has 2 unique mods, one of which shortens the barrel and the other saws off the stock. *On its introduction, the Joceline O/U 12G was far more powerful than the Mosconi, with many players considering the Mosconi to be inferior to the Joceline. However, on March 17, 2015, the Mosconi's damage was buffed to match the Joceline's, leaving only accuracy, stability, and concealment to be the three separating factors between the two weapons. **Ironically, with the global weapon stats rebalance, the Mosconi was given higher stability, concealment, and total ammo than the Joceline, which, if it weren't for the Joceline's ammo-increasing mod, would make the Joceline inferior to the Mosconi. Gallery Mosconi 12G Preview.jpg|A preview of the Mosconi 12G. ru:Mosconi 12G Category:Shotguns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)